User talk:Kita-chan
Hi! Hi! My name's Cara. I would love to help you with this Wiki. I've never made one before,but I'm usally good with these kinds of things. Thanks. CaraC 11:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hetalia Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello! I would love to help you on your Wiki, Kita. Contact me via: Yuki Minamoto Or here in my talk page!Luna_Terra (Talk) Make Love NOT War! 14:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm the Goldstein Sharpshooter. I'm interested in helping out with your wiki, so I made a page for one of my favourite fanfictions, Cream and Camillia. I put in the links and stuff, so it's viewable under C-D. I'd like to know whether my way of writing the page is ok with you, and whether it's ok if I keep up posting fanfiction links here. If there's something you're not happy with, please let me know. The-Goldstein-Sharpshooter 09:07, November 2, 2010 (UTC) So, do the fanfictions have to be ones that we're writing ourselves, or can we post ones that we've read on fanfiction.net? I got permission from Mooncatcher, the author of Cream and Camillia, to post the fic up on the wikia. Do I have to post that it's added with his/her's permission? The-Goldstein-Sharpshooter 11:41, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ^^ I'm Cifer10, and I found you through your story Oh Mein Gott! on FF. I really loved your story so I looked at your profile to see more about you *pulls stalker face* And then. AND THEN, I saw you had a wiki!!! So I googled Hetalia Fanfiction wiki and decided to write a page on one of my other faves. MORE WILL BE DONE!!! Just asking, but can you put up crossovers? I wrote my favourite story ever as a crossover from Bleach and Hetalia, called Andare Via, Fratello! and I'd love to put it up... I think you're amazing! Cifer10 20:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC)